


Lost Lions- A Tale of Two Brothers

by TidalLion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lost Lion AU, Two Liaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalLion/pseuds/TidalLion
Summary: Inspired by Ecc0craft's version of Liao, an AU of what would happen if both out Liao's met and grew up as children, based off the Lost Lion series timeline.





	Lost Lions- A Tale of Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ecc0craft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652274) by [Ecc0craft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft). 



> This was something i did as a drabble for kicks but then grew to 26 pages, hence the slight change in style and pacing. 
> 
> I based it roughly off the Lost Lion timeline that I'm writing, so i changed some things in this AU to make things fit. 
> 
> Thanks to Ecc0craft for letting me use their art and their Liao for this. Hope you guys enjoy! If you do, go check out Ecc0craft's works, especially the Pharah and the Lotus AU series. You'll find out more about Liao Li as well as find many great reads.

“Ah boy, come here!”

Lee looked up at the call of his mother’s voice. She had spent the last several weeks in Hong Kong for an odd reason. She had originally gone with his father for a business trip, using some of her vacation time to get away from Singapore for a while. When his father had returned, he had told his son that his mother had stayed behind to work on something for the family. On the holovid call she had told him that she was trying to get him a brother. He was excited. A younger sibling he could play with, and grow up with.

Rushing for the door, he whooped and slid down the hall, the rug bunching under his feet as his father yelled in gruff Chinese. Neatening himself to look presentable, he turned the corner to greet his mother, pausing as he looked the taller boy over. The boy had dark brown hair, amber brown eyes eying him carefully. He pulled a green vest around him, a small lotus patch sown tightly to the breast as he tried to back into Daiyu. He looked thin, almost as if he hadn’t eaten in a while.

“Lee, this is… Li. He’s going to be your older brother from now on.” Daiyu explained.

“Older brother?” Lee quirked an eyebrow.

“He’s 12. I knew you were expecting a younger brother, but to be honest, we didn’t know his age until the ministry managed to find his file.” Daiyu explained. “We’re going to have to come up with nicknames for you two.”

“Lotus is fine.” Li shrugged.

“If you wish” Daiyu sighed. “Well Lee will help you get settled in while I make dinner…” Daiyu shot her husband a look and sighed.

“Um.. .this way I guess.” Lee waved watching the boy hesitantly follow after him. “What happened to your parents?”

“…”

“Um.. It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it. Just thought I’d try to make conversation”

Lee had a feeling that it was going to be a long evening.

_____________________________________

The few first weeks had been difficult for his new brother, Lee observed. Li had thankfully not stolen anything. Because of his upbringing –or lack thereof- Li had a private tutor to help bring him up to speed on what he lacked. Lee knew that his brother hated school by the sounds of things. The good thing was that Li’s sticky fingers hadn’t caused any trouble, at least not publicly. He was smart enough not to steal outright, but Lee had observed him taking money out of his father’s wallet, just enough that his father wouldn’t miss it.

Lee had begun to wonder if his new brother resented him. Lee was 10 and beginning collage, often spending his time studying, finishing up homework or learning things on his own. Occasionally he’d head out to hang out with his friends while his brother struggled with homework or cursed lowly about not being able to do what he wanted. Lee had offered several times to help him but had either been ignored or snapped at. Lee thought back to the past few nights, remembering hearing noises coming from Li’s bed, the noises stopping when Lee made a noise or called to him. Was it possible that he missed his home? Had something happened to him?

Lee devised a plan. He knew it could hurt his brother a bit, but he wanted to see if he could get to the bottom of the boy’s attitude.

One day after he returned home, he finished what little homework he had to do and set about watching Tv while Li complained loudly about the homework. Lee waited patiently until his mother arrived home to take the older boy to his doctor’s appointment, before turning the volume down and slipping to the table. His brother wouldn’t understand the lesson, but maybe what Lee had planned would be more important that stupid learning outcomes.

As quickly –and as sloppily as he could write, so no one would tell that Li didn’t do it- Lee completed his brother’s homework and went back to watching tv before setting about getting things ready for when his mother returned to cook dinner with him.

Daiyu never suspected a thing when she and Li returned. She was so focused on cooking she didn’t notice Li’s confused face as he looked over his work. Looking up from time to time he seemed to be shooting a look at Lee, half bewildered, half cross. Lee waited for his mother to turn away from both of them before he motioned for Li to shut up.

“Li, have you got your homework done or do you need help?”

Li waved her off. “Nah I’m good.”

“Then let’s see if you can try to finish up your homework tonight. We don’t need you falling behind, alright?”

Lee smirked and winked at his brother and returned to cooking. “Hey mum, this should be done right?”

Lee watched as his brother pulled out his book and began reading. He knew there was a conversation due with his brother… if he was lucky. Thankfully he was right. After dinner when the boys began to wash the dishes Li finally spoke up, his voice low as Daiyu headed to the bathroom.

“Did you do my homework?”

Lee looked up. “Yeah.”

“But everyone tells me no one will do it for me.”

“I did it, just this once. When mom comes out, follow my lead and act natural. Ok?” Lee nudged the taller boy. “Trust me.”

Li looked towards the bathroom door. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Lee hissed going back to the dishes. Li rolled his eyes and kept drying the dishes as Daiyu walked out, drying her hands on a towel.

“Hey mum, can Li come out with me tonight?” Lee asked, leaning around Li to look at his mother.

“Depends... I don’t have an issue with it as long as both of your homework done.”

“Mine is.” Lee nodded. “What about you Li? Did you finish your reading?”

Li hesitated. He could spin tales no problem, and usually people would eat them hook line and sinker, but here was this kid he still considered a complete stranger, doing his homework and helping him lie about it. He couldn’t lie to his mother, and she trusted Lee too much for him to let the younger boy betray her trust like that.

But Li was asking for them to both go outside. Something he hadn’t really gotten to do on his own since he arrived…

“Yeah, I finished it.” He lied.

“All of it?” Daiyu raised an eyebrow and looked at the binder. “I... I’m amazed. You’ve never finished all your work in one day before. How did you do it?”

Li fumbled for an answer, knowing that she was giving him an inquisitive stare, the one she always gave him when he was trying to lie. Before he had a good excuse Li spoke again. “I helped him.”

Li stomped down hard on his brother’s foot, drawing a yelp from him. The idiot was going to get them both into trouble yet! “Shut up!”

“I’m sorry! I know I told you I wouldn’t tell mom, but there’s nothing wrong with asking for help or admitting that you asked for help Li.” Lee hopped around on his foot. “You seemed to be getting it better after I explained it better anyway.”

Well now he had to lie, now that his idiot brother had drawn him that far down the rabbit hole.

“I wanted her to think I had done it with no help at all! Damn it!” Li hung his head, trying to look sad. “I wanted her to think that I wasn’t a complete fool.”

“Li.” Daiyu approached her son and embraced him. “There’s nothing wrong with swallowing your pride and asking for help. And there’s nothing wrong with admitting it. We can’t always learn or understand things on our own. Don’t be ashamed of it, why your brother’s always teaching me something new. The only thing I think is wrong, is you stepping on your brother’s foot on purpose, because he told the truth.”

Li looked to his brother who was curling his toes to alleviate the pain. Either his lying habits were rubbing off onto his brother or the kid was just as big a liar as he was. “Sorry Lee.”

“No problem. I did break your trust and tell mom.” Lee grinned warmly. “I should be the one apologizing.”

“Alright, get out of here you two. Go enjoy your evening, just be back before 9 ok?”

“Yeah yeah mum.” Lee scrambled for the door. “C’mon bro. Let’s go. We have about 4 hours and I want to make the best of it.”

Li scrambled to join him following his brother down several flights of stairs and down the block of apartment buildings. Once he was sure they weren’t being followed and they were out of range of the house he grabbed the smaller’s shoulder roughly and turned him around. “What the hell were you thinking? We’re going to be in trouble when she finds out.”

Lee shrugged. “Not really. I mean, it was half true. I did help you out by doing your work for you. And she thinks you got it all done. Besides, you’ve been stuck inside except when mum or baba bring you out to do something or get something. You haven’t went outside to enjoy yourself.”

“Why do you care?” Li asked growling when Lee shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

“Because you’re my big brother. You can’t always be happy, but I can try to make you feel better. I just thought that if you came outside for a bit and enjoyed yourself it would help…. Especially if you don’t want to talk about what bothers you at night. Besides, I know you just need time to adjust.” Lee shoved his hands in his pockets. “Now c’mon, there’s a few things I want to show you. If you want I can try to help you with your homework every night so we can come outside more often.”

The concept sounded foreign to Li. Someone was offering him something without looking for something in return. For once someone was looking to help him for nothing. “Is.. is this something brothers do?”

“Yeah. We got to look out for each other. We’re family now Li, and family helps each other out like this all the time. Now am I going to show you around, or are you going to waste what I’ve done for us?”

In the end it paid off. Li enjoyed himself while his brother showed him around. It was different from home. It was clean, felt safe, and was beautiful. Lee didn’t care about who Li was, or what he had done. To him, Li was his brother. A brother that needed help, love and time.

That night he let Lee comfort him when his muffled sounds woke his brother. He wouldn’t talk about it for some time, but having Lee there made him feel better.

Daiyu never knew what Lee had done, all she knew was that somehow, her son had done something to make the older boy open up to their family, something to create the bond between himself and the older Hong Kong boy, a bond so strong that after 2 short weeks, they had begun to seem like blood brothers.

She did have the question however how the boys could afford snacks when they went out however. Although several weeks later, Ray had found more bills in his wallet than he had remembered. It took some time –in private of course- before Li broke down and admitted to the theft, admitting that he had used his own allowance to pay his adoptive father back. She let the deed go unpunished, as the boy had clearly learned his lesson.

It had taken time but eventually Li came around. As she watched her boys one night –who had fallen asleep while playing video games- she knew she had made the right decision in adopting Li. At least with Lee, he’d have a better chance at life and would thrive with his brother.

_______________________________________________

“Hey Lee.”

“Mmm?” Lee looked up from the tv as his brother hugged a pillow and leaned forward on the couch.

“Have you seen Wang’s hair lately? It looks awesome.” Li smirked. “It’s all dark and teal.”

Lee smirked. “His dad does a lot of cool hair stuff. Once during the holidays, he let Wang dye his hair blue. It was awesome. Mum never let me get mine dyed, but he does good work.I’m telling you, you should at least give him a shot.”

“Hell no! I don’t trust anyone to do it. It’s why I do it myself. But blue would look cool. Man I wish I could do that.”

Lee laughed. “Your hair’s getting darker, it won’t show up as much unless you bleach it.”

Li shrugged. “Nah it will be fine. Yours isn’t too dark either, I bet you could pull it off too.”

“Mine’s almost pitch black bro. It’s still dark brown, like yours… but darker.” Li tossed a pillow at his brother, groaning when the older caught it.

“Fine then we use a bit of bleach.”

Lee snorted. “You wouldn’t dye your hair. You can’t afford it anyway.”

“It’s cheaper if you buy the bottle and do it yourself. I heard it when I was in Hong Kong.” Li’s grin widened. “Sometimes a bottle could do someone’s hair twice!”

“That’s not true. The bottles are small, I’ve seen them.”

“No bro I swear.” Li tossed the pillow back. “Just… I want to do it so bad but we can’t.”

“Pfft. You don’t have the guts to do it.” Lee retorted.

“I do so!”

“Fine then I dare you to dye your hair blue then.”

“Fine. We could both get our hair done.” Li said, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

“We?” Lee squeaked.

“Yeah, I think you’d look cool with Blue hair… what’s that girl’s name…. the one you like.”

“No relation bro.”

“What’s her name? Tell me.” Li waved his hand.

“Lan.”

“Yeah her. I think she’d like it.” Li crossed his arms.

Lee sighed. “Fine, if you can get a bottle, then I’ll do it if you do.”

“Deal!” Li grinned sitting up, grunting a moment later as he caught a pillow to the face.

 

In hindsight, Lee shouldn’t have agreed to it. A week later, while their father was with their uncle in Japan, Li strode into the house while Lee was working ahead of his class work. “Hey Lee! Catch!”

Lee looked up and caught a small round container noticing a blue paste inside, only filling about one third of the container. “Where did you get this?”

“Wang. I bought it off of him for $10. He said his dad won’t miss it.”

Lee read the label and groaned. “Li, you could have bought a whole new tub of this for $10.”

“Are you serious? Damn!” Li swore. “Here help me do it.”

“Mom’s going to kill us.” Li sighed getting up and heading to the bathroom with his brother. “Oi, take your shirt off first so you don’t ruin it.

“Good point.” Li chuckled, taking his shirt off and handing the younger a pair of rubber gloves. “Here, you’ll need these. Apparently this stains skin.”

“Can we just put it in?” Lee asked throwing his own shirt off as his brother unscrewed the cap. “like we don’t need anything special?”

“Right. Use the black towels so no one will see if we get it anywhere.”

“Mom’s going to kill you.”  Lee muttered as his brother leaned over the side of the tub pulling the gloves on.

“She won’t be able to see it.”

“Yes she will. Your hair’s not that dark yet.”

“Hurry up and put it in.” Li chided shivering a bit as his brother complied. “Oh that feels weird.”

“This is going to stain your scalp.” Lee muttered.

“You won’t be able to see it.” Li argued as his brother began to massage it through his hair. “Is there enough?”

“Just enough….” Lee mumbled. “This would be easier if you had shorter hair.”

“I don’t like short hair.”

“Will you ever tell me why exactly?”

“You don’t need to hear why.” Lee rolled his eyes.

“Aww but it sounds like a good story.. provided you don’t lie.”

Li playfully glared at him. “Have I ever told you about the time I stole a car and drove it into the harbor?”

“No thanks. Now we need to let it sit right?”

“Yup.” Li knelt slicking his hair back to keep it off his face. “Your turn.”

“Shouldn’t we wait to see what yours is like first?”

“It’s going to take a half hour for it to sink in… Oh you snake!” Li laughed. “You purposely left this little to get out of it didn’t you?”

“You have long hair, it needed more.” Lee protested as Li took off his gloves.

“Lean over the tub… I need to get something.” Li muttered reaching into the cabinets.

“What are you doing?” Lee whimpered leaning over the side if the tub like his brother had.

“Here it is! We’re going to see who’s turn out more vibrant… we only may be able to do a small part of your fringe though.” Li said uncapping a bottle that sounded full of liquid.

“Um… is that bleach?”

“Technically it’s hydrogen peroxide.” Lee almost died.

“Just put the dye in my hair bro. Don’t bleach it. What if you do too much?”

Li huffed and pulled his gloves back on, grabbed a bit of Lee’s bangs. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Have you actually done this before?”

“Yeah.”

“Li….”

“Fine fine….. I haven’t…. I watched one of the fences do it once though. Look straight down and tilt your head to the left.”

Lee listened to his brother and gaged at the smell. “Oh my god that’s strong.”

“Relax…. We just need to wait a few minutes for that to soak in then we can apply the dye.”

“I hope this doesn’t end up looking horrible.” Lee whined, pushing back into a kneeling position.

“Not unless it bleaches to orange.” Li mused, hearing his brother groan. “Got your phone?”

 

 “It feels dry.” Lee remarked five minutes later as Li rubbed the remainder of the dye back into his hair.

“You’ll need to condition your hair to get it to come back around. Since this is all natural dye, this may actually help.” Li hummed. “After it soaks in we’ll have to wash it out a bit will the water clears. That way it doesn’t get on everything.”

Lee groaned. “Such a hassle.”

“Get over it. You can always cut it out or dye back over it.”

“You can’t…. it’s all through your hair.” Lee chuckled. “Lucky for you mom’s working backshift all week.”

“Yeah, she won’t notice till it starts washing out of your hair.”

“I may just have it cut out.” Lee shrugged. “Easier.”

“Awww not keeping it?”

“Why would I?” Lee asked. “It’s a hassle. Besides, trying to dye back over it would require more dye and a hassle to match the color exactly!”

True to his words, it was a hassle. To their horror, instead of Lee’s fringe turning a nice cobalt blue, it had turned a bright baby blue after reacting with the peroxide. Li’s on the other hand wasn’t very noticeable until he stood in bright light where it took on a very blue hue. Things were made significantly worse when Daiyu walked through the door that evening, having traded her backshift hours with a coworker and discovered what her boys had been up to.

It had not been a fun time for the brothers nor Wang.

_________________________________________________________

Li had no idea why or how new enlistees were able to mess with the number call for drafts, but it did, with his friends and several other young people enlisting along with him, it had offset the number pull thus knocking his brother back enough that he wouldn’t be pulled for another while.

When he had gotten his enlistment letter copied, he had been informed to tell his family to ignore the mandatory draft letter he had been sent in the mail. By the time it reached them, he’d be in basic training already.

But he wasn’t going to tell them.

He remembered what had happened when his cousin had been drafted. His Aunt and mother had cried, his uncle had nearly burst a vein and his father had tried to argue with the brass. It had not ended well. Everyone knew that the omics were using Singapore’s strength against itself. Everyone from 16 onwards who was fit and ready to serve, would and could be drafted.

To Li, he wanted to help his country. He wasn’t going to wait for the inevitable.

Under the Guise of celebrating his recent graduation, Lee stayed out past midnight, waiting for his family to fall asleep before sneaking back into the flat. As suspected, his parents were cuddled in the living room couch. His aunt and uncle were sleeping in one of the other rooms with his little cousin. In the other bedroom, was Li. Slipping around as quietly as he could while his lions waited outside, he made sure they were all sleeping. Li was facing the door, having a clear line of sight of the only entrance to the flat from his bed. In the darkness, Lee couldn’t tell if Li was still awake or asleep. Crouching by his brother he gently tapped his shoulder. “Li… hey Li are you awake?”

The man continued to breathe evenly, apparently asleep. Reaching over, Lee grabbed an old hat and placed it over his brother’s eyes. If he was awake, he’d have to move the hat to see. Sneaking back out of the room he looked around again to make sure nothing had moved before pulling the letter out of his pocket and placing it on the dinner table. By the time anyone found it, he would be in basic training and there would be no going back.

Looking around as he slipped back out the door, he made sure no one was moving before he slipped into the night. He broke into a run with his lions heading to one of the meet up points that he and a few of his friends has set up. “Oi Wang! Yao! You made it.”

“Ready to get rid of that excuse you call a mop and become a soldier Lee?”

Lee sighed. “I’m not ready for the haircut, but let’s get it over with. I want to sleep.”

What Lee didn’t know was that his brother had ween wide awake waiting for him. Lee had been acting weird for the last two days. His family expected it was because of stress of him graduating with another degree, but Li knew his brother. Lee was up to something. Last time Lee his something, Li discovered that his brother had been experimenting on himself with implants that he had created.

Li was right. Lee wasn’t one to stay out at particularly long hours, or return late. Li had found it odd that Lee had snuck around the house before checking on him. Li pretended to be asleep while waiting to see what happened. Li was used to sneaking around, and was used to listening for footsteps, so even with the hat obscuring his vision, he had a good idea where Lee was in the flat. When he heard Lee pause he lowered his head slightly, just enough to move the brim of the hat out of his line of sight.

He watched as his brother placed something light down on the table without making a noise. With the dark apartment, he knew Lee couldn’t see that he had moved slightly, especially when Lee was blocking most of the light coming through the door. He waited several moments after Lee had left before sneaking up and reaching for the letter. His heart began to pound. He had a feeling he knew what it was without reading it. Slipping out a knife he cut the envelope open and pulled the letter out sitting near the door to read what it said in the light.

 

_To Mr. Liao Lee,_

_We are writing to inform you that your application for enlistment has been reviewed and accepted. We thank you for enlisting voluntarily. You are asked to report at                   tomorrow at the local enlistment office. You will be directed where you go from there._

Throwing the letter back down on the table he slipped out the door and ran at a breakneck pace. What the hell was Lee doing? What was his brother up to? He was only 16, there was no need for Lee to enlist, especially not at this age. He had to find him and stop him. What made it worse was that it looked like someone had obscured the time he was supposed to report for.

Lee had planned this.

He had to stop his brother.

 

When he finally found Lee the next day, he hadn’t recognized him. His whole life that he’d know Lee, Lee had had somewhat long hair, and had hatted it being short, saying something about buzz cuts and his father’s idea of a punishment when he was 8. Seeing his brother with short army regulation style hair was both shocking and wrong. He had only known that it was Lee because of the two small lions that flanked him.

Eventually he caught his brother’s gaze. Waiting till his break, Lee approached the gate. “Don’t give me that look bro.”

“Mom’s going to lose it if she hasn’t already. Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s my duty.” Lee growled back.

“Duty? The hell? You signed up for this when you didn’t need to-”

“I did. My draft letter is already in the mail. I just came before it reached home. You’re lucky you haven’t gotten one yet” Lee sighed. “Let me do this.”

“I’m supposed to be looking after you! I’m supposed to be the one looking after the family now that mom can’t! What about us?”

“We already lost cousin Bo-”

“And now I’m going to lose you! I’m older than you, I should have been the one in BMT, not you! You don’t get it! “Li huffed. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have lasted here. I would have ran away and sold my ass to get back home or to survive. Without you I would still be gutter trash. If something happens to you, I don’t know what’s going to happen!”

“You still have our aunt, uncle and other Cousin. What about mom and dad?”

“You’re my brother Lee.  If I had been in Hong Kong and you showed up in my position, I would have screwed you over. I wouldn’t have looked after you, I never knew what family was… but you changed that. I could be surrounded by family, but I’d feel alone if you died… like I was back in Hong Kong alone…”

“Nothing will happen to me, ok Li? You’re my brother. Just like mom says, the lions will watch over us and protect us both. Every free day, every free weekend I’m allowed, I’ll visit you. Ok? I promise.”

“Ok.” Li hugged his brother, trying to stay strong. “I’m still telling mom though. Prepare to see her… and maybe dad.”

“Telling to to tell them not to come would be useless anyway. But I promise, I’ll see you every chance I get.”

The promise was kept, until Lee’s squad went missing and was presumed dead. In grief and with the realization that Lee had pushed back his draft, Li went for a walk to clear his head and to look for his brother.

He never came back.

He never came back to hear that two weeks later Liao Lee was now leading a new squad, a Squad called ”Lion Force”. He never knew that his brother’s new squad was helping turn the tide of the Omnic crisis in Singapore.

He wasn’t home to see his brother when he returned, and he would never see the look on his brother’s face when he heard Li had vanished. He wasn’t there when Li’s tech company became successful Overnight, netting him his first BILLION at 17 years old. He wasn’t there when his brother was tapped to join Overwatch at 18, not there when Lee triumphed in combat. Li’s words had sunk in with Lee. He felt bad, he felt loss. Lee cried every night, willing to give away everything to have his brother back.

He felt empty.

____________________________________

Talon was becoming a pain in his ass.

Lee hated them, he despised them…. Loathed them even. As second in command for Blackwatch he was at the top of his game for stealth. It was still a shock to them all when one of Talon’s assassins caught him and his squad unawares. The assassin had taken them all out and left him for last. This had to be Lotus. The name left a sour taste in his mouth, as it reminded him of his older brother. There were still nights where he’s awake from nightmares of Revenants, bastions and other omnics, nights where he’d wake screaming for his brother.

And here that assassin was bearing the same name.

The assassin lunged, causing Lee to snap into position, starting with a flurry of kicks and punches as he edged the man across a glass pedway as he strapped his gun to his back. The assassin responded in kind, well versed in Martial arts, favoring the kungfu style.

The two paused, watching one another, the Assassin’s angled helmet looked intimidating. The red visor gleaming as the man smiled.

“/I’ve been waiting to face you Liao./” He sneered in Cantonese. “/Been waiting to spar with you, to fight the great Spectral Savior. The bastard who’s been causing Talon so much causing Talon so much grief./”

Lee’s eyes narrowed behind his own blue visor, responding in Cantonese. “/Interesting, I thought you a woman, and not a man. I also wasn’t expecting Cantonese./”

“/I can speak whichever you want me to speak./” The assassin laughed, changing to Mandarin then English. “Expect the unexpected.”

Liao’s eyes widened. No….. That voice….

“Li?” He croaked. “Bro is that you?”

“My name is Lotus!” The man charged, static hanging in the air. Li dodged to the side, slamming the butt off his rifle into the helmet, denting it and shattering the visor, sheer will holding the glass together. With a grunt, the assassin threw the helmet to the ground. Sure enough it was Liao Li, his hair much longer and darker than he had last seen. He had kept up with the blue in his hair however. Even in the low level of light, Lee could make out the blue.

“Li…. Bro… I thought you were dead.” Li said putting one hand up, backing away slowly when his purple sparks danced around his brother’s fingertips.

“I’m not your brother!” he roared, lightning arcing right for him.  Lee tried to dodge, missing as his vision went white and purple for a moment, his implants and visor flickering badly. He fell back, his visor flickering too much for him to make out his HUD. There was a crack as something wrapped around his arm and pulled him closer, his face smashing off the glass of the pedway. He was too fast to land a hit on. He grunted as the men forced him up, his hand clenched around his throat squeezing hard.

“Pity, I expected more of the man who helped found Overwatch.” Li sneered. “I expected a fun fight. I’m disappointed, Spectral Savior.”

“You’re not the only one disappointed.” Liao choked. “I’m disappointed in myself.”

“Rich…. Enlighten me then Liao. What have you to be disappointed in?”

“Myself.” Lee said trying to grab the man’s gloved hand. “I ignored my brother’s love, his concern and his respect. I put myself in harm’s way to protect my country instead of letting him protect me. I told him once that there was nothing wrong in asking for help, or letting others help you. I should have listened to my brother and now, I’d give anything to have him back.”

Li’s face looked puzzled. “And you’re not ashamed to admit it.”

“I know you’re in there Li. I know you recognize me. C’mon Liao, Mom misses you, dad misses you. I miss you. You were right, I’m nothing without you now. Please, come home Gēgē.” Lee choked as Li held him off the ground his hand beginning to crush his windpipe. “Remember the time I did your homework so you could go outside with me to see the sights? Remember the time when we dyed each other’s hair and mom was so pissed at us? Remember that time when you punched that kid in the face because he started beating the shit out of me?”

“Arron.” Li blurted out suddenly. “I got a black eye from it.”

Lee coughed, gasping for breath as he heard approaching footsteps below them. “That’s right…. You know Lotus… I always wanted a sibling, especially a brother…. I thought it would be great to protect a younger brother, to teach him things, to always be there for him… I still got to do all that, but what I didn’t realize was that it would be better to have an older brother. I think it was the best thing to happen to me.”

Lee’s vision began to swim as he closed his eyes. Gathering his strength, he uttered one final line in Chinese, in that wonderful Cantonese dialect that his brother had taught him many years ago.

“/I missed you. I’m glad you’re home big brother/.”

The last thing he heard before it went dark, was the sound of gunfire and glass breaking.

 

He was surprised to wake up in an Overwatch Medical wing, with his friends around him. He was confused until someone explained that a Talon assassin had used his radio to call for help, staying with him and refusing to leave his side. When questioned, he threatened them and told them he didn’t know why, he just felt the need to stay by Lee’s side. He had been tossed into a cell upon arrival while Lee was taken for treatment. Getting up was a hassle- not because he couldn’t, but because he was advised that he needed rest- but eventually he made his way down to the holding cells. There was Li, pacing like a caged animal. He seemed to visibly calm a bit when Lee appeared but he was still volatile.

Over the next few weeks of their recovery, Lee sat and spoke with him, temporarily taking up residence in the cell across the hall where Li could see him. He had even taken a few blows from Li when he attempted to step into the cell, but eventually, Li began to come around. Lee refused to leave, staying with his brother as the worked though memories, mediation, meals and even small card games.

Eventually Li began to remember, one day speaking up and recalling a time where he taught Lee how to pick locks, how to hotwire a car during the omnic crisis, and using said car to teach him how to drive. He recalled teaching Lee how to pickpocket, and how he helped improve Lee’s already great stealth. He recognized the small charm Lee wore on his tags, the charm being the same Lotus design that he had always worn on his jacket or bracelet.

Li broke finally one night, apologizing and crying for his younger brother. Lee helped him as he had when they were pre-teens. Li had returned. After multiple checks Li was cleared to return home. Lee was upset that he couldn’t return, sensing his brother’s sadness and uncertainty in life. In secret, he told Li what he had missed, and had slipped him a decent amount of cash into his account and told him to spend it how he saw fit. It came as no surprise when he had heard from his mother two weeks later that Li had turned up at their residence. Li had returned to Hong Kong to explore but had returned to Singapore many days later to find his family. Li looked a bit better but it pained Li to see his brother looking so down. He wished he could have been with his older brother.

He sent a message his brother’s way, knowing he could only pull so many strings before people started to object. He told Li to take his time, that he knew where and how to contact him. Leaving him an offer, he left him with parting words.

 _You once wanted to protect me, now I ask you to do the same for the rest of Overwatch. Love your brother Lee_.

Weeks turned to months and Lee heard nothing. One morning Liao awoke on his desk. It wasn’t uncommon for him to fall asleep at his desk, but he was sure that his coat has been thrown over the back of his chair, not around his shoulders…. And since when was there a steaming cup of coffee on his desk- sorry two steaming cups of coffee? Ana perhaps?

As he sat up he recognized there was someone sitting in front of him in Overwatch armor, looking at a datapad. He was about to greet Ana when he paused. Ana didn’t have short black-blue tinted hair. Nor did she have bangs to tie back into a short ponytail.

“Morning sleeping beauty. Enjoy your beauty rest?”

“Li?” Lee sat up suddenly. Watching as his brother threw down the data pad and reach for one of the mugs. “What are you doing here?”

Li sat up straight, one leg crossed over his other knee. “Security chief Liao Li reporting for duty. Now I understand you have a security problem that needs my attention.”

________________________________________________

“Lee, look at her.”

“Hmm?” Lee looked up a he was elbowed, spitting out his water. “Oh god.”

“Oh la la.”

“Yeah I know. She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Li chuckled.

“Not that.” Lee elbowed his brother back. “She the one I bumped into in the hall, and called me an asshole.”

The table hooted in laughter. “Hold on now. You mean to tell you that this is the broad who cussed you out because you were too flustered to apologize!?”

“Yes McCree. Say it louder, I’m sure the next three tables haven’t heard you yet.” Lee spat as Li reached across the table to grab the younger man’s hat.

“Gimme back my fuckin hat!”

“Language~” Gerard smirked.

“She’s our age.” Li elbowed his brother. “Shouldn’t be hard?”

“She’s almost 7 years you brother’s junior.” Gerard corrected. “Almost 9 your junior.”

“Damn why’s she got to be so hot?” Lee lamented. “I can’t talk to her… especially not after what happened earlier.”

 “Remind me why most of my habits rubbed off onto you except being a suave ladies’ man?”

 “I was in college at 10 years old, and I was 16 when I got my second degree, thus I lack social skills with women, especially romantic social skills?”

Li nodded, noticing both women approaching their table. “Fair point. Oh here she comes. Learn from the master.”

“…And while you may net see these Boys often, you might as well say hi anyway.” The guide motioned to the end of the table. Guys, this is Zhou Mei-Ling. She’s going to be working with the Eco team.”

“Bonjour mademoiselle. I’m Gerard Lacroix. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Howdy. Name’s Jesse McCree. Now gimmie back my damn hat chief!” Jesse near threw himself across the table to grab the hat, only to have Gerard pull him back by his shirt.

“Behave McCree.”

“Name’s Liao Li, I’m the –ahem-  security chief.” Li nodded toward Mei, sliding his arm around Lee’s shoulder. “And this here’s my brother, one of the founders of Overwatch, Captain Liao Lee. If our names are confusing, you can –uh-  call him “Húndàn” like you did earlier.”

The table snorted as Mei turned bright red with a light chuckle. “Oh I’m sorry. I just bumped into him. In the hall and he just stared… Is he ok? He’s turning rather red.”

Li looked at his brother who had covered his face with his hands and was letting out an embarrassed noise. “Oh uh…. He just gets a bit… ahem… flustered when a beautiful lady catches his eye.”

“Sounds like you may be a bit flustered too.” Mei smirked playfully.

Lee slowly looked to at his brother who was watching Mei and had begun to stammer. “/Learn from the master? And what exactly am I supposed to be learning here? How NOT to flirt with a woman/?”

Li turned sharply at his brother’s Cantonese. “/Hey, I’m trying to be your wingman. I can’t help it that she’s hot/.”

“/Shut up while you’re ahead. You’re making us both look like fools./” Lee groaned shoving Li.

“Are they really brothers?” Mei asked watching both brother’s heads snap up.

“He’s adopted.” Lee pointed to his left towards Li. “Mom adopted him when we were… what…. 10? 12?”

“You were 10, I was 12.” Li nodded. “He was born in Singapore, I was born in Hong Kong and moved to Singapore when I was adopted. I walked up to his mom and asked her if she’d spare money so I could buy fish-”

“Really man, come on!” Lee shook his head. “I just got my Bullshit detector fixed!”

To their surprise Mei began to laugh. The brothers exchanged a glance. This could prove interesting.

 

 

“This is a fancy suit bro. You sure you want to spend this kind of cash on me?”

Lee’s eyes glanced to the right as he nodded. They wore crisp suits, both reflecting their respective styles. Where Lee’s wore a crisp metallic silver tie on a blue shirt and a black three piece suit, Li’s suit was a more traditional Chinese style, complete with his signature powder blue lotus patch on his right breast. To Lee’s dismay he had also been forced to get a bit of a haircut, the cut being rather close in length to the haircut he had when he was 13.

“You’re my brother, of course I’m willing to spend it on you.” Lee shrugged watching Mei in the crowd. “Damn… she looks stunning in that dress.”

Li smirked. “Go and ask her to dance with you.”

“What? Are you crazy?”

“You always danced better than me anyway. Trust me. Go. You’ve had your eye on her all evening.” Li watched the younger head off while he headed to the DJ booth. “Excuse me. Have you got anything classical? Something to slow dance to?”

Li turned and watched the crowd as a slow song became to creep over the speakers. He scanned the crowd and-there! He spotted his brother nervously bowing and offering his hand, asking her if she wanted to dance with him. She accepted and hey took to the floor to dance. Li would give anything to know what they were talking about, but that was their moment. Both brothers had fancy footwork, but when it came to the dancefloor, Li couldn’t compete with his brother.

It was true, both brothers had feelings for Mei, but they still believed that if one couldn’t make her swoon, the other should have a shot.

What they didn’t know was that she was falling for both of them.

The three began to hang out together more often, Li often pretending not to notice when Mei would drag his younger brother off. He felt pride when his brother announced that he and Mei and finally kissed. He was happy for them. Much to his surprise, Mei had chosen to seek him out one evening to talk. While they spoke she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, silencing him. He was shocked and confused until she gathered them both in Lee’s office and explained her predicament, knowing that both brothers wouldn’t be jealous of the other dated her.

She made a proposal to them both, one where if anyone questioned it, she would appear to date Lee, while in reality dating both. Somewhat of an open relationship. Both brothers agreed without hesitation.

The second thing that surprised them was the physical side of love that was involved. Li once theorized that perhaps she had fantasies of being involved with the two brothers. Lee had to agree. There were differences between he and his brother, but there were times when they looked almost identical. Mei somehow made the act of lovemaking work, keeping both brothers involved. Occasionally one would make a sly touch or help Mei steady the other, but both brothers had no problem participating in a three way with their lover.

While Mei likened Lee to being “hard, deliciously rough, primal -almost like an animal- and dominate only when he wanted, Li was “slower, more sensual, and careful”. He was careful with the Electric current that ran through him. With time and patience, Mei taught him how to control it during a fit of passion, and even haw to use trace amounts to stimulate and add to the passion. Lee was always a bit more nervous, but regardless, Mei had no problem topping either brother or making them submit, depending on the situation. Both men knew how to respond to her needs, both in and out of the bedroom it had become hard to tell what brother was teaching which.

They had to admit, Li was intimate when he wanted to be, even if it involved them laying around with Mei tracing his scars or running her fingers through his hair and accidently sending him into a peaceful slumber, though he sometimes won her over by getting her to lay down on her front on Lee’s bed while Li massaged her back.

Lee on the other hand often gave his brother some good ideas, but his personal favorite was to give her attention. He often drew a warm bath from himself and Mei, joining her and looking after her, relishing her deep groans of approval as his fingers massaged her scalp as he tried to help her wash her hair.

Mei had given them pet names so they knew who she was referring to. For Lee, she called him her Lion, and Li her Tiger. Both responded in kind with Lee calling her his “Empress” or “Penguin” and Li calling her his “Snowbird.” They were well aware of the rumors surrounding their relationship, but they brushed them off, seeking comfort in each other. Many times they had woken up, cuddling in some sort of pile. Usually it involved Lee hugging Mei to his chest, one arm resting over her side just under her ribs, while Li cuddled into her back, arm thrown across her hips, his face buried into the crook of her neck, while Mei sandwiched between them, wedged her head under Lee’s chin.

Eventually Lee proposed, while their friends and family celebrated the union, the three secretly knew that nothing would change. Li would still be a part of their relationship. All was good.

Until Reyes ordered Lee to steal Mei’s research.

Lee messaged his brother explaining the situation and pleading for help. Li rushed to get Mei, to lock down Lee so that Reyes couldn’t get the data. However she accused them both of working together to steal her data. In the ensuing fight, she had broken up with both brothers and flung the ring back at Lee and stomped out of the wing.

Even after she left for the Antarctic Lee pined for her. He grew worried when they couldn’t reach the base, however both brothers were barred form investigating. Li had never seen his brother so angry or frustrated… Or reckless. He seemed just so hurt, hiding it from everyone. Li could tell that it consumed him.

Time would tell what would happen.

_______________________

Blackwatch wasn’t supposed to be operating, he knew that much, but it had seemed that Reyes was ignoring orders or Lee. Li was bothered by it. Lee seemed worried about something lately, deciding to tell his brother under strict confidence that he wasn’t sure if Reyes should continue to lead. There was some consultation between the brothers and Morrison, and before a decision could be reached, Lee was pulled out in another Blackwatch mission.

Lotus: _I haven’t heard anything yet. How was your mission?_

Spectral Savior: _a pain in the ass as always. Nothing surprising. Talon’s picking us off. They’re weakening us. I suspect that they may have infiltrated oh the UN as well as us._

Lotus: _I’m finding a few leaks from within, but finding these moles isn’t going to be easy. I need more time. As for the UN…. I can give you a list._

Spectral Savior: _Jesus Christ…. I’m severely debating if I should show off my new Lion Defender design to the UN now._

Lotus: _Oh? You finished them?_

Spectral Savior: _Yup. I moved the memory banks from the lion’s old chassis and put them in their new ones. They’re responding well to their new height difference. They’re rather defensive now._

Lotus: _I can’t wait to see them in action. You were always a smart son of a bitch._

Spectral Savior: _Ha! You’re smart too, just in your own way. I just wish mum, uncle and auntie were alive to see them now._

Lotus: _I still can’t believe mum’s dead. Man, I still feel like crap about that._

Spectral Savior: _you still have me bro._

Li smiled and was about to respond, when he saw an e-mail come through on his screen.

_From: Commander Jack Morrison_

_To: Security Chief Liao Li_

_Cc: Captain Liao Lee_

_Re: Blackwatch Change in Leadership_

_Li,_

_I’ve done my own independent investigation on the matter as well as the evidence provided to me by yourself, Captain Liao and Dr. Angela Ziegler. I’ve made a decision on the matter._

_It is of my opinion that Commander Gabriel Reyes is not fit to lead Blackwatch at this time._

_Effective immediately, Captain Liao is to assume control of any and all Blackwatch activity, assets, personnel and operations, until further notice._

_This is per recommendation from both Captain Liao as Second in Command to Blackwatch, and from Security Chief Liao. Both have reported problems with authority, failure to comply with orders, erratic behavior and highly suspicious activity._

_Reyes is considered to be armed and dangerous, and is a threat to both himself as well as others. Captain Liao is authorized to use any means necessary -including lethal force- to replace Reyes as leader of Blackwatch. We hope to hold Reyes in solitary confinement until a full evaluation can be done and once he is no longer deemed a safety risk._

_A full report is expected at the conclusion of the exchange._

_Commander Jack Morrison._

Lotus: _bro did you see the e-mail?_

Spectral Savior: _I did. I’m on my way to confront him now. My lions are on standby with a bug out bag in case things go sideways._

Lotus: _you expect trouble?_

Spectral Savior: _Yes. Keep your comms tuned to this private channel and keep an ear on the emergency broadcast channel… You know the frequency. I’ll let you know what happens._

Lotus: _Good luck. Don’t get hurt._

Waiting was the hard part. Li paced his office, waiting for a message. He checked his watch. Fifteen minutes… 30… an hour… three hours. Where was Lee? There was no way the Blackwatch safe house was that big. But then again, he didn’t have a floorplan.

“Security Chief Liao.” Athena’s voice boomed from overhead in his office. “I’m picking up a message on a Blackwatch frequency that you have access to. Transmission on secure channel 073, Indicator code Beta, Laika, Kingston, Wotcher, Timeus, Helens”

Oh no.

“Play it to my earpiece.” Li croaked, picking up the device and putting it on his ear.

“Code 31-A4. Activity code Black. Location Zurich Blackwatch safe house. Agents injured. Blackout situation. Yuàn shīzi bǎohù wǒmen. Message repeating.”

“No…. No no…. Lee!”

“Security Chief Liao. Commander Reyes has returned badly injured and alone with the Blackwatch pilot. He claims that the safe house was compromised and he was unable to locate your brother.” Athena stated. “Shall I keep this off the official record for now?”

“Yes. I need to find my brother.” Li growled flipping through stations trying to find is brother. “Damn it…. Wait… Connect to secure Blackwatch channel M-34-DEX, Indicator code Leroy, Edwards, Oscar. Authorization code Tiger Lilly.”

“Connecting, one moment Agent… Scanning. Active channel found. One agent connected.”

“Ping active agents in channel.” Li said, his body trembling.

“Agents in channel are as follows: Lotus and Spectral Savior.”

“Lee!” Li cried. “Are you there? Anwser me!”

 _“Li?”_ Lee’s voice sounded hoarse, filled with pain. _“Fuck….”_

“Are you alright?” Li’s voice pitched

 _“No… I… We fought and I’m injured. Badly… I’m surprised I haven’t bled out yet.”_ Lee inhaled sharply as pain seared through him. _“I need you here now. Do you know that secret safe house it set up and told you about, here in Zurich?”_

Li knew the exact place Lee spoke of. “I’m on my way.”

_“Hurry. Get Angela, then get here.”_

“Are you safe brother?” Li scampered down to the Medbay.

 _“For now yes. Only you and I know about this safe house. Jiù zhǔ’s patrolling while Yōulíng’s with me as a last line of defense.”_ Lee exhaled painfully again. _“After you get Angela I need you to write my report and take an official leave of absence to stay with me while I recover.”_

“I would have done that anyway.” Li smirked slightly. “Can you defend yourself? Judging by what you’re implying-”

_“I can’t.”_

“Why not?” Li slipped around a corner, feeling dread.

_“Reyes he…. He threatened me and I attacked. We fought and he compromised my vision. It’s hard to see..”_

Li’s blood ran cold. “How?”

“Visor smashed….”

Li did not like the sound of that. Lee knew had some medical skills as part of his Bio-Engineering degree, and he could perform some basic first aid and crude self-surgery. Li had been shocked to see the scar on his brother’s thigh where Lee had used a combat knife, heated metal to help cauterize the wound, and a cocktail of both painkillers and another kind of medicine to send himself into a medically induced high while he dug the bullet out of his leg.

Lee had even developed a machine to remove and replace his implants, as well as to scan and check the overall degradation of any implants. But if he couldn’t see what he was doing all those skills and knowledge was near useless.

Bursting into the Medical wing Li’s eyes cast around for Angela. Finding her arguing with Moira about Gabe’s care. “Angela I need you right now! Grab that mobile kit of yours and let’s go!”

Both doctor’s heads snapped up. “Li? What’s going on?”

“Angela please, hurry up or they may bleed out!” For once in his Life Lee let his guard down, his true emotions shining through. Rear and worry radiated off him in waves. He had a rough idea what had happened to his brother, his eyes watering as he tried to get the message across to Angela.

“Where are they?” Angela asked, grabbing her kit and running to meet Li at the door.

“Follow me.” Li nodded his head. “Bro you still there?”

_“Still hanging on…. Man this is worse than any of my injuries in the omnic crisis.”_

“Li what’s going on?” Angela asked as Li grabbed the kit out of her hand

“I’ll tell you in the car. It’s case sensitive. It’s quite literally a matter of security.”

“Li tell me what’s going on.” Angela asked watching the man’s face harden.

“Reyes lied to us. I know where the Lion rests.”

Angela didn’t quite understand but followed. Once in the car, Li sped off, using one hand to connect the car’s comms with his own. “Where the Lion rests? Who are you talking about?”

“Lee.” Li said watching the road. “Morrison authorized him to replace Reyes but a fight broke out and he wounded Lee badly. Lee said something about having trouble with his vision and being close to bleeding out. He’s holed up in a safe house he told me about right now, but it’s not looking good.”

“Reyes was covered in burns and was stabbed in the stomach. It looked like someone tried to-”

 _“Spill his guts? Yeah… I tried.. I didn’t quite get as deep as I needed for that. As for the burns, Yōulíng can breathe fire as both an offensive and a defensive measure.”_ Lee panted. _“I also electrocuted him in the leg when I stabbed him with my knife.”_

“Lee I need you to tell me how bad the pain is, and your injuries.” Angela asked leaning closer to the console.

“Off the charts. He missed my heart but got an implant instead and it’s shocking me pretty damn bad, it could damage my other implants, I’m not sure. I’m more worried about my eyes. I can barely see out of one and the other… I… you’ll see when you get here.”

“Li I need you to make a detour to the Hospital I work at in my spare time.” Angela insisted. “I need to grab a few things. Do you remember what blood type your brother is?”

 

By the time they had gotten to the safe house Angela was sure that Li had broken several posted speed limits and should have been arrested several times over. Li helped her out and immediately he was met with the largest gold Lion mech he’d ever seen, sitting in the middle of the floor. Had it’s eyes not been glowing or growling, he would have thought it a statue. “Jiù zhǔ it’s me. Lotus.”

The male lion stood, growling and nodding to Angela. Then turning to head further into the safehouse. Waiting as Li helped Angela carry the supplies into an elevator with the mech. Jiù zhǔ was rather agitated, and much taller that Li had imagined. The mech’s head came up just past his hip. It had come a long way from the small dog sized mechs that Lee had made in his teenage years. Even a quick look over of the mech revealed that instead of small and simple reconnaissance drones, this new variant were made to specialize in heavy combat against human troops, Omnics or practically anything.

Were these mechs the reason why Lee had barred him from entering his labs?

The lion lead them down a hall and into an office space that Lee had seemingly converted into a workstation and bedroom there on a cot he lie propped up, one side of his face covered in drying blood. Had he not been running he hand along Yōulíng’s head, they would have thought he was dead.

“Lee?” Angela called, watching the man turn his head weakly. Both Li and Angela felt their stomachs drop when they saw his face. Lee’s left eye was missing, judging by the gauze hastily taped over his eye which was dyed a crimson red, and his other eye looked bloodshot as he struggled to focus on them. He was shirtless, blood seeping through the bandage on his left shoulder and collarbone. “Mien gott.”

“Bro?” Li’s voice sounded shaky as he pushed back to grab his brother’s hand. “Bro I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Li. It wasn’t your fault.” He tipped his head up towards the splash of white and gold in his vision. “Angela, the ocular implants I spoke with you about are finished essentially. They just need to be tested.”

“And you wish to test them?” Angela slowly approached.

“Not much of a choice now. It’s also preferable to being legally blind. Even if they don’t work, it will at least make me FEEL whole.” Lee sighed deeply. “My survival stays off the record. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Li I hate to ask you to do this, but I need you to resign. If you don’t Reyes is going to be aiming for you next. I’m not losing you again, nor am I leaving you behind.” Lee looked to his brother who closed his eyes and sighed.

“Where will we go?”

“You name it. Some of my off the record missions were in fact, me setting up safe houses. We can lie low there or chose what we’re going to do next. I feel as if Talon’s about to make their next big move.”

Li smirked. “Maybe I’ll show you what guild life is like. I still have contacts in Hong Kong. We could always finish what we started with Fist, and I know for a fact that bitch Mama Hong, is still alive and kicking. She’s with Talon too, so maybe it’s time to take care of a few things.”

“I got many Agents who turned on Reyes to leave and to hide. Work on that report and resignation we have to ensure we all survive this so we can fight Talon somehow.”

 

_Mission report:_

_Mission number: N/A_

_Team: Blackwatch_

_Addition information: Talon Cell Neutralization & Blackwatch Leadership Transfer_

_Members: Reaver, Spectral Savior, Wolfsbane, Irish, Nord, Tango_

_Casulties: * see Outline_

_Date & Time: November 28 2070 21:35 pm _

_Officer: Security Officer Liao Li_

_Outline: Unauthorised mission with Blackwatch personal was planned and executed by order of Com. Reyes against advisory of Cap. Liao Li. Status of mission was a success, in which a Talon cell was neutralized in Austria. Following the mission, Blackwatch personnel arrived at a Blackwatch safe house to conclude their mission. During that Time word was passed to Cap. Liao Lee, authorizing him to detain Com. Reyes and assume control of Blackwatch until further notice. From here reports conflict as to what happened._

_Com. Reyes did not delve into great detail after he returned. Instead he claimed that the safe house was compromised and he attacked. He did not know of any other survivors._

_Survivors of the so called attack report that when Cap. Liao Lee attempted to confront Reyes, a fight broke out before Lee struggled to escape with his injuries. Captain Liao Lee’s injuries are unknown and it’s suspected that he may have perished from his injuries._

_The surviving agents are not being listed as to protect their identities and locations._

_In conclusion: Reyes is a threat to Overwatch’s security and could lead in further compromise security. My recommendation is that Reyes is detained and removed from Overwatch’s chain of command._

_[Redacted off-record changes:]_

_Casulties: Wolfsbane, Tango, Spectral Savior (heavily injured, at time of writing, waiting surgery results)_

_Outline: Liao Lee attempted to assume all Blackwatch operations and control from Reyes, but endured racial slurs and threats from Reyes. Fearing for his safety, he struck first. A fight ensued, resulting in Li losing his left eye completely at the scene and his right eye being injured beyond repair. Initial recommendation is that he uses a prototype cybernetic eye he developed to replace his missing left eye while using s special cybernetic lens on his right eye to see more clearly._

_Time will tell if the procedure works, and if so how well. Dr. Angela Ziegler suspects that it’s possible that his right eye has become so injured that it will fail to heal and will lead to not only full eventual blindness in that eye, but it will require a full replacement with a matching cybernetic eye. In addition to the loss and injury to his eyes, his face has been heavily injured, and any revocery will lead to substantial scarring of Lee’s face. She has been sworn to secrecy in Lee’s survival._

_Together, Lee and I have evidence that Overwatch, Blackwatch and the UN have been infiltrated by Talon and that Talon is attempting to hinder Overwatch or dismantle them so that they may operate uncontested. We have agreed that while Blackwatch is suspended indefinitely, we are going to open a joint mission to hinder Talon as best as we can, as we suspect that Talon’s next move may prove to be a game changer. We need to be able to operate without restrictions or red tape. As we are both vetted and trusted agents, we seem to be the only logical choice for such and sensitive mission._

_In preparation for this mission, we are going underground. We are making Lee’s status MIA Officially, but making it seem as though he was KIA. We’re also near erasing certain aspects of our involvement with certain missions and masking our identities._

_I’m uploading this onto the secure and sealed server, so that the mission details will be kept safe and secure in the event of any breaches in security. I’m hoping that this gets to Overwatch in time._

_Long live Overwatch._

_From: Security Chief Liao Li_

_To: Commander Morrison_

_Subject: Resignation_

_Jack,_

_I hate to do this to you, but given the events tonight, I have to step down._

_It’s not an easy choice. I’ve selected someone to take my place. The mission report has been sent in and the sealed version has been sent to the servers. I also left a cryptic note that I knew you’d figure out, detailing why exactly I’m leaving. I’m keeping what I left in that note off the record as we’ve been compromised, and suggesting anything close to it could jeopardize what will have to be done to prevent Talon from caring out their plan. I only hope that it’s not too late to stop them._

_Reyes is a danger to us all. He cannot be trusted. I know you two had a thing at one time, something which has suffered through this foolish drama, but maybe you can help put an end to this madness. Please, don’t get yourself killed. Too many friends are being killed by Talon, and I don’t have many left._

_To paraphrase a quote from Sun Tzu:_

_“If you know yourself as well as your enemies, you need not fear a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, with every victory will come a loss. If you know neither yourself nor the enemy, you will succumb in every battle.”_

_Take care my friend, may our paths cross once more._

_Former Security Chief Liao Li._

____________________________________________________

Unfortunately for the brothers, the warning had not been heeded until it was too late.

Lee’s implants had worked and his vision was restored. His recovery was to be lengthened had it not been for the incident at the Zurich base. A short month later, Overwatch was officially disbanded. Li and Mercy had never seen the Singaporean cry out in such an anguish or rage.

Talon had won the battle, but the brothers knew that the war had only just begun. Saying farewell to Mercy, they left Zurich, heading back to Singapore to recover and regroup. Adjusting to his brother’s new eyes was difficult. Their color was not only a shade lighter than his original eyes, but the orange cybernetic design was unnerving at first. Apparently, it gave him some degree of advancement and provide a basic HUD for his implants –which had been upgraded to coincide with both his eyes and the new upgrades to the Lions. While he recovered, Lee had taken it upon himself to upgrade their armor and gear to compliment not only their respective styles, but their own personal tastes.

It also allowed Li to zap his brother without frying his implants or other tech. It was even useful for if Lee’s heart stopped beating, a trait Lee had always been able to do. Usually through some kind of meditation, Li could stop his heart for a short period of time, or relax it to the point where it was either impossible or nearly impossible to detect. He had trained Li to detect it however and what to do if his heart ever stopped beating and the pacemaker implant –which was added as an afterthought to the implant monitoring his vitals- failed to work.

Their gear was similar in appearance, only enough different so that it wouldn’t be mixed up. Li had remade his visor, making it resistant to shattering, and even if it did, it now used a material that would shatter but not fall apart. He also tweaked it so that, instead of having to push it up when he wanted, he now had to press a button near the edge of the visor or a button on his forearm console, and a spring system would lift it and pop it back into place automatically.

He had made Li a similar one, making it harder to tell the difference between them in the dark. Seven years of fighting Talon behind the scenes and usually in the dark of night had turned their escapades into a dance of sorts, a dangerous dance that had taken them though Hong Kong, Germany, Singapore, Australia, Brazil, Japan, America, Egypt, and many other places. Between hunting Talon and doing work for the guild and other fences like Fist (“How the bastard is still alive is beyond me. He was getting old even when I was still gutter trash!”  Li exclaimed), had kept their skills razor sharp.

“Fist is still going strong. He’s got to be what…. Late 70’s by now?” Lee asked from his perch at the window as he looked through his laptop.

“Has to be. He’s older than Mama Hong. Hey, do you know what she looks like?”

“The Land Lady from Kung Fu hustle?”

“Got it!” Li grinned, the white strands of hair betraying his age. Lee meanwhile still looked like he could pass for someone in his thirties. “She still looks good. Wonder what her secret is.”

“Dermatologists hate her. Find out her secret to young skin in 5 easy steps.” Lee offered pulling a face at his screen.

“Now there’s an ugly face.” Li smirked.

“But it’s the only face I got.” Lee grinned back.

“Lucky you’re still young and handsome.”

“So are you. I mean, you could pull off the silver fox look easy.” Lee chuckled. “Talon’s been kind of quiet lately. Any pearls of wisdom to share here?”

“Be prepared for your enemy if he has secured all points. Evade your enemy if he is stronger than you. Irritate him is he is easily angered. Make him grow arrogant and overconfident by acting weaker than you are. Show him no quarter by denying him rest. Separating his forces is preferable to them being united. Reveal you self when he is unawares and unprepared.”

 “I meant YOUR wisdom not paraphrased Sun Tzu quotes, smartass. God, don’t get all poetic on me.”

“And what are you doing? Sitting at the window and screwing with your laptop, probably working on more mech stuff or looking at guild stuff right?”

“Nah, I’m comparing the prices of a couple blow up dolls.” Lee looked up at his brother when his expression turned to one of confusion. “Abuden?”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“Well I thought it was damn obvious what I was doing.” Lee got up and put his laptop on the desk. “Someone’s been rather active in the guild lately, asking about the Gala tonight. What do you think? Should we stay in and watch whatever crappy movies are on?”

“And miss out on the action? What kind of brother do I think I am? Gear up.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

In the end, saving Mei paid off, not only did they have peace of mind that she would be safe, but also meant that they’d get a piece of ass as well. Neither expected that she’d apologize to them and a short week later ask them to join her in bed.

The storm was growing, and this time as they rejoined Overwatch, they knew they couldn’t fail in stopping Talon.

_____________________________

 

“Uncle!” Lee looked over and laughed as Lan jumped on her uncle. After Mei had gotten pregnant, Angela had offered to see which one of the brothers was the father, suprising them with the news of twins. As expected it was Lee who was Lan’s biological father, however, Sing was Li’s biological son. On paper and publicly, it was Lee she was married to but to those who had been to the “Big fucking gay wedding” as Jamison called it, knew that Li was also Mei’s husband.

“Kiddo, don’t jump on me, I’m almost 60.” Li groaned sitting up, his hair having become much more silver than it had been almost 8 years ago. “So I heard through the grape vine that you had a spat with another kid at school today. What happened?”

“David lifted my skirt, so I kicked him in the face.”

“With her shoes on!” Sing called as the huge white Lion mech thundered into the living room to greet her operator.

“I didn’t have time to take them off.” Lan admitted as the Lion mech nuzzled her. “I broke his nose because of it.”

“That’s my girl! Teach those boys not to mess with you!” Li lifted her into his lap. “Did I ever tell you about the time I not only broke a kid’s nose, but knocked out two of his teeth because he was beating up your baba, just to be a jerk?”

“Baba says it’s not nice to lie.” Lan pouted.

“He’s not lying.” Lee called.

“Wait you’re not lying baba?” Singa ran up to his father. “C’mon tell us tell us!”

“Ok so, there was that jerk Arron and about four of his buddies-”

“You’re talking cock!” Lee called, laughing as Mei hit him and scolded him for his language.

Li laughed. Now this was something he wouldn’t have gotten to experience had his mother not adopted him, had he not gotten picked up that day after trying to steal from the rich looking Singaporean couple who were visiting Hong Kong. Looking back now, he didn’t regret a thing.

“Lan, Sing come on, you can listen to Li’s story later. You have homework to do. No one’s going to do it for you.”

“Awwww mama.” The twins chorused.

Li laughed “That’s not true. Your Baba did mine for me once. I didn’t even ask!”

“That’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my life to be honest with you.” Lee smiled as he headed for the kitchen. “Go on tell them while I prepare dinner.”

“Alright, so it all started with me trying to pickpocket his parents one day when they were in Hong Kong. I get brought to this Orphanage and the woman shows up and asks me why I tried to steal from her. I explain myself after she says she’s a cop and eventually she asks if I want to go home with her, because I won’t need to steal anymore, I’ll have a home, and because she’s got this son who’s dying to have a brother. So when the papers go through, she takes me home to Singapore to meet her son…”

**Author's Note:**

> The first picture at the top was something i did up for this. The picture of the two Liao's in formal wear is something Ecc0craft drew when I originally wrote this work. Thanks again for letting me include it Ecc0craft. ^^
> 
> Again, if you liked this, Check out Ecc0craft's works.


End file.
